


Seamstress

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya sews together the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seamstress

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a companion fic to another story I'd already written up. Due to formatting issues and general laziness I've decided not to upload it here for the time being. Sorry! Said story can be read here for the time being though: http://pastebin.com/rJKC01S3 It's not required to understand this fic, however. Apologizes for the inconvenience.

Kanaya sat on the hard ground for some time, running a hand through her hair as she sorrowfully gazed at the two bodies lying by her.

Tavros and Vriska... 

Finding them dead hit her hard; it was the worst possible thing that could have happened now. Their only god-tier had fallen, and judging by how cold her body was, she wouldn't be getting back up again soon. There truly was no hope left, but she'd already come to accept that on first finding Karkat and Terezi's bodies. She felt tears begin to well up, wiping them away as she occasionally glanced at the two bodies and the splatters of mixed blood all around her. She was the only one left now, wasn't she? Just her, completely alone and tending over the fallen.... 

She shook her head, focusing her attention back to the two bodies; they'd both died rather violently, even more so than Aradia's previous victims. The lance jutting out from Tavros's chest had pierced through his chest, and one of his robot legs had broken off during the impact. His mouth hung wide agape in a silent scream, dead eyes staring emptily and lifelessly up at the great high ceiling above. Pangs of grief washed over her in seeing them like this. Sure, their last conversation together was bitter, and she had snapped at him, but he didn't deserve to die like this. As for Vriska, well... She shook just her head again, rubbing her face. She'd really rather not focus on her feelings on her right now.

Serket's blood-covered body was in an even worse condition, apparently having been brutally beaten down before then being punched through the chest. Vriska's blood pooled the most around the irregular wound, which served to have completely ruined the light symbol in the center of her god-tier outfit, which Kanaya had always admittedly found to have looked horribly tacky. She lay on her side, the expression on her face one of permanent, dull agony; her half-opened mouth was caked with dry blood, wide open eyes gazing lifelessly at nothing in particular. Her cerulean wings lay crumpled on the floor, one of them having suffered a large tear on the side. Several of their arms and legs lay twisted at odd, gruesome angles, and she wasn't necessarily sure if those were pre-mortem injuries or caused by the fall. She could not have imagined as to how that must have hurt, or how much pain the both of them must have been in before their deaths. 

She knew what she had to do now, of course. Take the both of them off back to the Equius and Nepeta's room to be cleaned off. It wouldn't be easy... though it never was, was it? Managing the cadavers of her dead friends, touching them, feeling how cold and stiff their bodies had become, looking into their dim, lifeless eyes and facing the fact that she would never again see them alive... More warm tears began to stream down her face, further ruining the make-up she wore. She wiped them away, shaking her head once more as she took in a deep breath. She knew she needed to keep herself together and focus on the very grim job ahead of her. 

Getting up, she then briskly dusted her clothes off, noting the numerous blood-stains around her shirt. All left over from previous handlings of her other friend's bodies. Cleaning herself up would have to wait, though. Stepping away from the corpses, she then reached into her fetch modus, making sure there was enough space first before then placing the fridge outside, watching as it banged onto the ground with a dull thud, falling over on its back. She'd found this in a derelict kitchen of a sort while crawling through the vents, fleeing from Aradia and generally just trying to get as far away from the lab as she could. Kanaya had noted how large it was; more than big enough to fit at least two bodies, and after some thought, placed it into her chastity modus. It was fortuitously finding the key to unlock it in a random chest nearby that firmly cemented the idea that she had to do something about the bodies. They were her friends. They didn't deserve to remain bloodied and mutilated, even in death. Though it would be morbid and difficult, she knew it had to be done. 

Who else would?

Opening the fridge up, she began eyeing how wide it was inside; though it had been more than adequate for holding Karkat, Terezi and Feferi's bodies, there was the issue of Nitram's impressive horns. The fridge itself no longer had any power, but she really only needed it for carrying the bodies, not necessarily refrigeration. She'd worry about decomposition afterwards. Kanaya glanced back, looking at the two corpses and wondering on whom she would take up first. They were around the same height, though Vriska had the thinner and scrawnier build. It would have been easier to place her in and then adjust Tavros's head later. Rubbing her hands together in preparation, Kanaya then walked towards Vriska's body, kneeling down and placing her arms beneath her shoulders. Lifting her up required a bit of effort, even though she wasn't *that* heavy. It might have been due to rigor beginning to set in, though judging from the temperature of her skin and the stickiness of the surrounding blood, they couldn't have been dead for more than an hour or so.

Dragging Serket's frail body towards the fridge took about only two minutes, considering how thin she was. Kanaya found that she smelled strongly of sweat, though the scent had likely already been present before death, considering her absolutely deplorable sense of hygiene. She easily ignored the numerous drops of cobalt blood staining into her clothes, knowing that dirtied clothing was the least of her concerns! She pondered as to where Aradia might have been lurking now, but then quickly shook the thoughts off, not wanting to be too distracted by worrying ideas while she worked. Once Kanaya reached the fridge, she then promptly shoved Vriska inside, and began neatly tucking her arms and legs in so that they would comfortably fit. She looked down at her hands, noticing that they were covered in copious amounts of blue dust, presumably left over from contact with her wings. There were also light splatters of cerulean blood over her fingers. Staring at them for some time, she then found she could not fight back the urge, and sniffed them, also licking up some of the blood with her tongue. She immediately gagged out, the dust and blood both having a very foul taste to them. 

Wiping her mouth, she then looked once more at the fridge, finding herself content with the way Vriska fit inside. Now it was time to get Tavros in. Kanaya walked towards him, rubbing the blood off her hands on her already stained shirt and then leaning down besides him, her eyes locked unto the lance protruding from his chest. Oh, this wouldn't do! There was no way he could go in the fridge with that, and she couldn't leave him in this state either way. Taking in a deep breath, she moved closer towards his chest, wrapping both of her hands over the bottom of the lance and then pulling it out. A wet squelch, the disgusting sound of organs and bone shifting, filled her ears, further making her feel uncomfortable. The sound was accompanied by a stream of brown blood spraying all over Kanaya, further soiling the silk of her red skirt. She had already stopped caring about the state her clothes were in now; knowing that she could just change later, after the grisly deeds were done with. Clothes were replaceable, but the lives of her friends were not. The least she could do now was work to bring their bodies to some level of respectability.

Throwing the lance behind her, she then began to wrap her arms around his torso, lifting him up as she began to drag him towards the fridge. He was a bit heavier then Vriska, despite his scrawny build, perhaps having been weighed down by the artificial legs Equius had attached for him. She remembered how she had suddenly chainsawed his legs off, feeling more than a little guilty over how horrible the incident was. It was necessary to get him to walk again, and she hoped that in the short time he spent with those new legs, he had found some happiness. Kanaya sighed out sadly, shutting her eyes. All in the past now. She focused her attention back to the body she was holding, noticing that they had begun to near the fridge. He smelled more tolerably than Vriska, though he left more of a mess, chocolate brown blood seeping into and mixing with the stains of blue still fresh on her clothing. 

Once they finally did reach the container, she quickly found to her annoyance that Tavros wasn't going to fit easily. She spent minutes fidgeting and cursing, trying to move his body and close the door over them, but his horns wouldn't allow it. Though the fridge was just wide enough to fit two bodies, his lengthy horns combined with Vriska already inside complicated the issue. After some time, she soon just gave up, cursing as she threw him back down to the ground. Breathing in, she calmed herself down, regaining her composure as she looked back to his body and wondered on what to do with him. 

That was when she remembered the chainsaw. 

She hesitated at first, trying to push it back and think of an alternative. Yet, the more she thought on it, the more appealing it became. It wasn't like he could complain anymore, and she could just easily reattach his head later on. Taking another deep breath, she took out her lipstick, feeling it in-between her fingers as she focused her eyes down on his corpse. Kneeling down, she began to draw several small marks on his neck, signifying where she would begin the cutting. The lipstick in her hands then morphed into the chainsaw as she positioned herself above Tavros's body, looking away from his face and trying to ignore the agonized expression. She'd rather have not felt any worse about this.

Revving up the chainsaw, she shut her eyes as she then promptly cut over his neck, cleanly sawing it off in less than a minute. With a light snap as blood spurted out of the stump. Placing the lipstick back into her inventory, she then gripped the hairs of his mohawk, pulling his head off as neatly and cleanly as she could. It didn't weigh as much as she'd expected, though it was still heavy enough she required using both of her hands to hold it up by his horns. Turning back towards the fridge, she then dropped the head to open up the top compartment, smiling when she found it wide enough to place his head inside. Shutting the compartment, Kanaya looked down towards the rest of his body, finding it an easier job to place him in with Vriska this time. She successfully closed the fridge's door over both of their bodies, placing the entire container in her inventory as she breathed out in relief. Her hands were covered with brown blood, which she wiped off on her skirt once more. She wouldn't even try thinking about what it tasted like.

Now all that was left was getting back to the room; this was where she'd stored all the bodies she had collected so far, and it was where she'd clean them up. She stared up at the vent she'd entered from, slowly stepping towards it before then climbing inside. Kanaya took several deeply breaths in and out, as she really didn't enjoy going through those dark, cramped tunnels. They made her feel rather claustrophobic, and it didn't help that the crawl back would take about an hour, even with the paths memorized. 

But Kanaya was patient, knowing that if she just kept her cool and focused on her goal she'd be there in no time.

Eventually, she did reach the vent leading out into her destination. She dropped down into a corner besides the large robot pile, dusting herself off as she took a good look around her; the room in general had received quite the cleanup since she'd taken it over, having discarded of all of the numerous broken glasses of milk and other assorted pieces of trash lying around. However, she just could not bear to remove the musclebeast posters placed up on the walls, as depraved and as lewd as she thought they were. Equius was had been her server player, and she'd found him to be a generally nice person, despite his bizarre tastes in... Well, everything. It was the least she could do to respect his memory, even if they weren't that close. This was also why she had left the robot pile, not wanting to simply dispose of all his hard, albeit ruined, work.

Sitting down one on of the robotic torsos, Kanaya eventually turned her gaze towards the five bodies neatly placed in a corner; Karkat, Terezi, Equius, Nepeta and Feferi. Each of them had a white blanket placed over their bodies, alchemized solely to cover them up decently. Trolls in general cared little for the dead, opting to just leave them where they were to rot. Maryam did not feel that way; especially towards the people she'd called her friends. She eyed the bodies for some time, looking for a suitable spot to add in Tavros and Vriska. Unfortunately, there didn't seem to have been much room left to comfortably add both. Kanaya got up, pacing around the room in thought, clicking her fingers as an idea came to her, hurriedly stepping towards the robot pile. Reaching into her inventory, she then plopped the fridge down besides it, ensuring the doors wouldn't open and spill out the cadavers. She'd retrieve them later when the time came to finally start the operations. 

Despite having spent the time cleaning up some of the bodies, she hadn't actually begun cutting any of them open or restoring any damaged body-parts. She'd instead taken the time to explore the rest of the meteor by crawling through the ventilation system, which was what led her to eventually discover Tavros and Vriska's gruesome fate. 

Who would she start with, though? 

Kanaya recalled that Tavros, Vriska and Equius had each suffered similar wounds; deep holes in their chest/stomach regions, which very likely meant that they had some damaged organs. She was going to take some organs from the dead out, and perhaps use the strange technology scattered around the lab to try and clone or recreate them? It was a ridiculous idea, but one that just *might* have been credible enough. She had to try, at least. Her eyes locked on the magenta-stained white cloth, stroking her chin as an idea came to her...

Who better to serve as first donor than the Witch of Life?

She was aware that Feferi would have lost her organs in the process, but it was a sacrifice that would be necessary. She had such a fit, well-toned body, built up from swimming often and eating well enough. Her organs were surely healthy and fit and it would have been an honor for them to be placed into the bodies of her friends. Feferi herself surely would have agreed had she been alive, right? Granted, it wouldn't matter since they were all dead but... She had to do something! And as much as she resisted admitting it, she also mainly wanted to see how Feferi's guts might have looked. She'd first started having the occasional dirty thought when she'd started touching Feferi's corpse, thoughts which she'd tried in vain to push back. And now she had this entire, gorgeous body all to herself... Kanaya began shaking her head, rubbing her hands as she started to sweat in anxiety. She couldn't have dirty thoughts on a corpse! Especially about someone who had died as horribly as poor Feferi did, even if her body was still oh so very gorgeous in death.

Keep it professional, then. She'd have to try her best to think with her brain, not her bulge. She could surely do that, right? Taking in a deep breath, she proceeded to move towards Feferi's body, the sound of her brisk footsteps resounding against the wide room's ceilings. Kneeling by the corpse, she hesitated slightly, eventually mustering up the strength to rip the covers off of the body. She was greeted by Feferi's agonized face staring up at her, her expression one of frozen suffering. She gazed back into those empty, milky eyes for some time, looking down towards her gaping mouth, lips partly swollen from the merciless beatings she'd received. The body was drenched in dried fuchsia blood (such a lovely color) which, alongside the scars left from her discarded goggles and the broken nose, almost helped to mar her overall very attractive facial features. 

Gulping, Kanaya placed her arms around Feferi's torso, attempting to lift her up and drag her towards the only table in the room, which had apparently been previous used by Equius to construct his robots. Much to her chagrin, she quickly found that rigor mortis had totally set in, rendering the entire body almost as rigid as a plank. It took minutes of struggling just to separate the limbs, and she eventually just gave up, dropping the body down onto the floor as she rubbed one of her arms in defeat. Looking down at Feferi's (admittedly quite delectable) legs, an idea soon came to her. She bent over, gripping the corpse's ankles and proceeding to drag her by the feet towards the table. It was awkward and sluggish, but effective enough to getting her to that table. Kanaya had to frequently glance behind to ensure she didn't bump into any walls as she moved the stiff body. After five strenuous minutes of dragging the corpse, she finally reached the table. It protruded out from one of the walls, attached onto the ground by several sturdy, metallic legs. She'd previously cleaned it of all oil-stains and grime, wanting her operations to be performed on a relatively clean surface. She lugged the corpse over by it, finally dropping the legs down unto the ground as she breathed out in relief. Unfortunately, she wasn't finished yet; now came the issue of getting Feferi's body ON the table. 

Sighing out, Kanaya rubbed her face again, before then seating herself on the ground by the body. She did little but gaze at the corpse for some time, ruminating on the easiest ways to move her up on the table. Her eyes occasionally darted themselves over towards Feferi's supple breasts, noting how perk they seemed and wondering how tight that tank-top must have been. Maybe if she could just feel it a bi- she immediately shook her head, gritting her teeth as she pushed back those filthy thoughts. The temptation was strong, but she wasn't one to be driven by impulse. 

No, she was driven by duty!

Getting up, Kanaya then proceeded to place both of her hands underneath Feferi's backside, carefully and slowly lifting her stiff corpse up. The body felt like it must have weighed a ton, even though Feferi didn't look anywhere near as heavy. The stiffness of her dead muscles really helped in making this far more difficult than it should have been, but Kanaya preserved. She placed one hand underneath her head, idly running her fingers through those masses of hair as she tightened her other arm's grip around the torso. Being so close to Feferi's body allowed her to catch the smell of her flesh; the odor of her fuchsia blood seemed very sweet, almost candy-like in fact. But although it was rather alluring, she knew she had to resist; brain, Maryam, not bulge! 

Clumping over towards the table, she finally managed to place Feferi on it, taking about a full minute to fully lay her out. None of the other bodies had been this difficult to manage, but none of them had rigor set in so much either. She definitely had a difficult job ahead of her, but she knew she had to be ready to take it on. Kanaya stared down at the corpse for some time, tapping her fingers idly by the edge of the table as she ran her eyes down the body. Feferi really was an attractive girl, even after being brutalized; the frame of her body so wonderfully curvaceous, her breasts were quite firm and perk, and those legs! Maryam could not take her eyes off how shapely they were, having an excellent balance of muscle and fat alongside the lovely curvature. Kanaya bit her lip, shaking her head again as she tried again to push the thoughts away. 

This just wasn't easy, especially now that it was time to begin stripping the body. She began blushing at the thought, her hands trembling nervously as she started feeling up Feferi's arm. Her paled skin was uncomfortably cold and clammy, expected from a sea-dweller, but worsened moreso due to death. She noticed that the bones in her arm felt rather brittle, perhaps having been broken during the brutal assault? The thought that Feferi had very likely felt each hit cracking her bones was absolutely horrifying, to say the least. Kanaya's eyes glanced up towards the body's face, noting the gaping mouth and wide open eyes, a disturbing reminder that her final moment were spent in sheer pain...

God, the poor girl... There was some comfort in the fact that her suffering was over, at least.

She placed a hand over her mouth, carefully extending the other to softly stroke Feferi's soft cheek. She ran one finger down a scratch left from her broken goggles, which thankfully hadn't damaged her eyes. Looking at her finger, Kanaya noticed some magenta blood on it, and suddenly felt the urge to perhaps sample it. Fuchsia was such a lovely color, and it seemed so tantalizing. Just one little lick wouldn't hurt, would it? Driven by curiosity, Kanaya reluctantly placed the finger into the mouth, softly sucking up the blood as she wrapped her tongue around it. It tasted very sweet, tinged with some saltiness. She was reminded of some of the fruits she'd collected back near her hive sweeps ago, back during better times. 

Dwelling on memories of the bitterly lost past could only prove detrimental, however, and thus she quickly focused her attention back down to the body. She was still quite hesitant on actually starting the desiccation, but knew she couldn't hold it off any longer. Breathing in, she cleared her mind, mentally readying herself to begin stripping the corpse. She glanced over at her legs, noticing the garish pink shoes. 

Moving over the end of the table, she then placed her hands around the tips of the footwear, carefully proceeding to gently slip the both of them off and throwing them to the ground as she exposed Feferi's admittedly supple feet. Kanaya's eyes widened, finding that she was beginning to get aroused just staring at them. The girl's feet were rather alluring, especially the way her lengthy toes curved and the even size of her dainty ankles, juxtaposed against those lovely golden anklets. She felt her cheeks flush, feeling a mixture of shame and embarrassment. She found herself getting aroused by a corpse... but then, wouldn't Feferi have taken that as a complement? And where was the harm, even? It was just her and the dead. No one would judge. 

No one *could* judge.

Unable to deny her urges any longer, she then gripped one of Feferi's feet, running a finger up her arches and biting her lip as she felt how soft the skin of her soles were. The girl took excellent care of herself, keeping her feet in prim condition. She did find her toenails were slightly unkempt however, lacking any colored polish or sheen. Feferi never was one for makeup, a fact that Kanaya had wanted to take up with her just prior to her unfortunate demise. Rigor made fondling the foot somewhat difficult, but she wasn't deterred, going on to attempt to separate the toes and see if they actually were webbed. A minute of slight straining allowed her to separate them enough to confirm a small, thin layer of pink flesh in-between, which traced a finger across curiously. She then went on to running her finger down the arches of a foot, reveling again in how wonderfully soft her skin was. Leaning in close, she proceeded to place her nose in-between the corpse's toes, sniffing them lightly and taking in the strange aroma of her feet, a fascinatingly exotic mixture of sweat and sea salt. After taking her time gently caressing the feet, Kanaya eventually moved up higher, slowly running her nimble hands across the body's shins as she carefully squeezed her calves, feeling how firm and strong the muscles were. 

This was depraved, degenerate and so very disgusting, yet she just could NOT control herself. Feferi's body was just so absolutely divine! Her bulge might have won over, but she did not care by this point. She had this amazing, beautiful body all to herself. Where did the harm come from just feeling it up a little? Cutting her open was going to be gruesome and unpleasant, so she might as well caress her gently before the ugly deed was done, right? She carried on moving up across the corpses' knees, taking her time as she oh-so slowly rubbed Feferi's thighs, occasionally sniffing her skin to take in that strange, salty scent. She moved herself higher and higher until she'd eventually gotten up towards the skirt, eyeing it nervously for some time. She bit her lip in anticipation before then mustering up the courage to feel up the skirt, wondering what kind of panties she was wearing. She spent half a minute feeling something cool and wet before realizing that she was directly grasping Feferi's bare pubis.

Gasping, Kanaya pulled back in shock, taking a quick glance underneath to confirm her suspicions; she wasn't wearing anything underneath! She blushed furiously, heavily embarrassed by this. All this time, perhaps even throughout the entire game, Feferi had been walking around like this and she'd never known it! It was quite the fact to take in, though also one that didn't matter, especially now. She still couldn't help but shake nervously, feeling her bulge begin growing uncomfortably hard with arousal. Though the feelings of guilt and shame she felt were strong, she was unable to resist. After a moment of hesitation, she then began to grip the top part of the skirt, pulling it down her legs as her hairless vulva grew more and more visible. 

Pulling the skirt off the corpse's feet and throwing it to the floor, she then guiltily eyed the body's vaginal region, biting her lip at how enticingly tight and juicy her labia seemed. She was quickly distracted by the sight of what looked like a dried, yellowish-pink fluid caking the genitals, which Kanaya quickly realized must have been urine. Her disgust grew even moreso when she recalled she'd made direct contact with it, looking down at her quivering hands with an expression of slight horror.

Regaining her composure, she stared back down at Feferi. All that was left now was her blood-stained shirt, along those exquisite gold ornaments around her hands and feet. Kanaya walked towards the dead girl's legs, carefully slipping the anklets off. Holding the jewelry up in her hands, she marveled at them for some time, amazed at the excellent craftsmanship. Peixes was still royalty, a fact that was easily forgotten considering how little it mattered now, along with Feferi never foisting the pompous attitude she'd expected from aristocracy. Kanaya gently placed the anklets down onto the ground, moving up and proceeding to remove the bracelets around her arms. She then began mentally readying herself to remove the shirt, and finally render the body entirely naked. 

It was an uncomfortable prospect, to say the least. Maryam simply couldn't resist eyeing those delightfully perk breasts again, feeling her palms grow sweaty. She gulped anxiously, eventually mustering up the courage to wrap her hands around the shirt and begin pulling it off, a feat which proved harder than she'd expected thanks to how stiff Feferi's body had become. She pulled at the collar, positioning herself behind Feferi's head as she attempted to wring it off, thankful that it was only a tank-top. She got it up towards her neck, struggling once she began trying to get it off completely. Her many tangles of messy hair, combined with those (fortunately smooth) horns helped make this harder than it should have been. 

After a minute of struggling, Kanaya finally managed it, pulling the shirt off and finally rendering the corpse totally naked. Shirt still in her hands, she did little but gawk at the body for some time, her cheeks flushed warm in a rich jade hue. Feferi looked amazing enough with the clothes on, but now that they were off... She felt her bulge grow harder and harder the long she stared, guiltily eyeing the body's small, perky breasts and those fine shapely hips, later moving down towards her deliciously strong seadweller legs, toned up from years of swimming. Interestingly enough, she shamed to lack any body hair, but it was a detail Kanaya found most pleasurable. It truly was a shame that she'd died, though again, that only meant that she had this entire gorgeous body to herself! As her eyes locked down towards the corpse's genitals, she grew rather aroused imagining herself just... sticking the bulge in and out. She really could have used some pleasure, and it's not like anyone would have minded! 

She looked down at the body's face, gazing deeply into those glazed, lifeless eyes for what felt like ages. Kanaya soon felt her guilt become overwhelming; it was bad enough that she'd fondled her feet, now she wanted to fuck her? How could she even *think* this, let alone DESIRE it!? This was a level of desecration she couldn't go to, no matter how much she may have desired it. Though she might not have been THAT close to Feferi, she knew the girl didn't deserve this.

Breathing in, Kanaya dropped the shirt, shutting her eyes as she then moved towards the side of the table. Opening them again, she was greeted by the sight of Feferi's gorgeous, nude body fully laid out on the table, every single inch of her carcass open to her whims. She extended a shaky hand, running her lithe fingers down the deceased's stomach and feeling how cool and soft her flesh was. Something on the body's sides quickly caught her eye, and so she bent over to take a better look. She saw around four magenta slits by Feferi's ribs, each about an inch deep, though they couldn't possibly have been scars, could they? They seemed far too even. Looking towards the other side of the body, she found four other slits at her left side, perfectly parallel with the ones on the right. Gills! How could have forgotten something so basic? Every seadweller had them on their bodies, and they helped to filter more oxygen deeper underwater. Kanaya had learned all this from reading up, and the occasional talk with Eridan...

Eridan...

Her mind began to ponder on what happened to him. She'd never found his body, but then again, he never did contact her. The chances that he was still alive were slim, but there was still that chance, wasn't there? Sollux too might have escaped somehow, seeing as she never found his corpse either. If they were alive, in hiding somewhere or even working together (now this was a prospect she couldn't believe) then she'd have to find them! Though searching for survivors would have to wait for the being since, for the dead would not tend themselves.

Nodding her head sadly, Kanaya then pointed her attention back down to Feferi's corpse. Extending a hand, she began tracing one of the gill-slits with a gentle finger, going as far as to begin feeling inside it. She immediately pulled out, finding the texture of her cool inner flesh to be very unpleasant. Focusing her attention upwards, Kanaya began to curiously finger one of Feferi's face-fins, wondering how they worked. She noticed they were in place of ears, suggesting that seadwellers would have used these fins to sense sounds underwater. Another thing she noticed about them was how similar in texture they felt to the slits, implying that the fins might have doubled as gills too. Eridan had also mentioned his 'gills' various times too. 

Seadweller biology was rather fascinating, and part of her regretted not getting closer to Feferi when she had the chance. Her eyes were set on the Rose human, however, but then... She had struggled for almost an hour trying to figure out WHY she couldn't contact her. As if things weren't bad enough, not being able to talk to any of the humans must have been the symptom of some deeper issue that she wasn't fully aware of. Or didn't *want* to be aware of. Kanaya shook her head, not wanting to dwell on this at the moment. She had an important job to do now! Focusing her attention back to Feferi, she then began eyeing the various bruises ruining the otherwise lovely grey skin of her body and legs. Several of them were a dark blackish-pink, clustered primarily around her torso and legs. Large amounts of dried pink blood also covered her body, seeping from the sides of her mouth and her nostrils alongside various other orifices. 

The girl's body deserved some cleaning before being cut open, and Kanaya fortunately had just the thing. She took several steps back from the table, found a suitable enough spot, and then reached into her modus, taking out the device she'd alchemized just for this purpose. It was a cylindrical vacuum-like machine with a compartment that stored several liters of clean water and an extendable hose to spray it all out. Maryam was always one for planning things ahead, and so she had taken the time to create various tools to help with cleaning the bodies. White blankets, the watering device, scalpels, scissors, knives; all very easily made, yet completely invaluable to her work.

Turning it on, she watched as a thin trail of cool water emerged from the hoses tip. There wasn't anywhere for it to all drain, but she didn't mind. It was just water after all, and if it got too much she'd easily stop and dry it all off. Getting the body cleaned up before autopsy was her main concern at the moment. She moved the hose over towards Feferi's torso, watching as the water spraying down onto her skin and began slowly washing the blood off. Pink rivulets began flowing onto the ground as Kanaya took her time washing the body, occasionally having to rub off some of the dry blood with her hands, which wasn't pleasant. The sensation of Feferi's cold, wet flesh made her feel somewhat aroused again, though she attempted to resist. 

She spent several minutes carefully running the hose up across Feferi's entire body, watering it up and down softly and gently. She felt her shoes and clothes get wet from the running water, but didn't mind it much, focusing only on washing the corpse. Kanaya then placed one hand underneath the dead girl's back, moving her to the side and washing her backside down as well. Her eyes cheekily darted towards Feferi's supple bottom, biting down on her lip as she attempted to stave off her arousal. Carefully placing the hose on the table, Kanaya then used both of her hands to flip the body over on her stomach. Picking up the hose, she proceeded to water down her backside. The curve of Feferi's spine, alongside her ample buttocks was serving to distract her again, as if her body had been crafted specifically to mock Kanaya. She'd already done more than enough playing around! The hose moved over the shoulders, which she found to also be quite well-toned and strong, as expected of a swimmer's body. She liked to imagine that Peixes would have been grateful to have her dead body washed clean. 

More pinkish water began to spill off the side of the table, pooling on the floor by Kanaya's shoes and wettening her clothes further. She had already previously rolled up her shirt and skirt, but found getting a little water on her to be a minor inconvenience. The jadeblood dutifully resumed washing the seadweller's body, moving up towards her head and spraying more water all over face. The blood began to slowly wash off, and once she was satisfied enough that the body was cleaned up, turned the watering device off, placing it back into her inventory as she retrieved a towel. There were so many of these lying about in the room, some of which had a... most unpleasant odor, but a few were fresh enough that she couldn't let go to waste. 

Now came time to dry the girl off. She felt her begin to hands shake nervously, her eyes locked down at the wet body and all its gorgeous features, accentuated by the shine of the water. Kanaya breathed in, sniffing the towel and taking in the lovely smell of the fabric before spreading it out widely and placing it down on the corpse. She started off slowly, first by gently rubbing the back in smooth, rythmatic motions, and then going lower towards the legs, wrapping one of her thighs with the towel. Slowly, she lifted the leg up, which was quite difficult considering the corpse's severe stiffness. She eventually gave it up, forcing the leg back down and deciding it would be more productive to focus her efforts on moving the body over. Rolling her sleeves up even further, she prepared herself to flip the corpse, flinging the towel on her shoulders. She placed both of her arms on the side of the body's stomach, straining lightly for a minute before finally flipping the body on her back, Feferi's lifeless eyes once again fixated up at the ceiling.

Wringing the towel, Kanaya then stretched it out, wrapping it around the torso as she began rubbing the corpse dry again. She found her eyes begin drifting upwards those lovely, perk little breasts growing from her chest. They looked so supple and firm, especially with the way her teats stood erect, possibly due to how stiff all the muscles in her body were. Maryam felt her palms begin to sweat, the towel almost falling out of her shaky hands. She reached out with a nervous hand, carefully and guiltily squeezing one of Feferi's breasts before pulling back and slapping herself in shame. She collected herself, focusing back on drying the body and shutting her eyes as she continued rubbing the towel around, going across her smooth stomach and underneath the cadaver's armpits. Once she got up towards the head, Kanaya moved the towel across her scalp, trying to dry her numerous tendrils of wettened hair, which took her about a minute to fully dry. 

Kanaya finished off by wrapping the now dampened towel around one of Feferi's elegantly smooth horns, lightly polishing them and marveling at how smoothly well-shaped they were. The corpse was stripped and dried, so that left only one last thing to do...

Cut her open.

Maryam definitely wasn't one to flinch at gore, of course. She'd sawed Tavros's legs off and cut open her own lusus, not to mention all the undead she had mowed through long ago. And yet, she could not help but hesitate. Here she was, just about to cut open a girl that had been brutally beaten to death... It was a disgustingly selfish prospect, carving open such a gorgeous, fit body just to see what she looked like inside? Rip her guts out and play with them?! Kanaya had to remember that she wasn't alive anymore. She couldn't complain, or judge or mind at all. Feferi was dead, she wasn't. She was free to do whatever she wanted with her! Even then, organ inspecting wouldn't have been anywhere near as depraved as say, actually copulating with the deceased, right? Of course not! 

Surely Peixes would have been alright with knowing her body would be in her capable, caring hands. Kanaya sighed out, staring down at her trembling hands with an expression of uncertainty. After several minutes, she eventually decided to take out her lipstick once more, holding it between nervous, yet nimble fingers as she opened it up. She traced several green lines from below her collar-bone to the end of her stomach, signifying where she would begin her incisions, though she wasn't at all certain that she was doing this right. She would just have to be careful, then. Putting the lipstick away, Kanaya then took out a scalpel, shutting her eyes as she softly breathed out. 

Looking down back at the body, she proceeded to press the blade of the scalpel down on her flesh, noting as the green lipstick marks grew to be replaced with pink lines, cut deeply in. She traced carefully, taking her time as she pressed in as deep as she could and moved the blade down lower. Using the chainsaw would have gotten her open much quicker, yes, but it would have resulted in a far greater mess and likely destroyed the organs. The knife eventually made its way to the girl's pubic region, curving underneath her small breasts and down just below the abdomen, the y-incision now fully carved in. Following the trails of pink with her eyes, Kanaya went on to begin peeling the cold flesh back with the scalpel, pushing through the inner muscles and soft tissues. 

Using both of her hands, she then began to lift the flaps of skin up, exposing Feferi's rib-cage and internal organs at last. Blinking, Kanaya paused for a minute, her eyes nervously locked onto the bare yellowish bones of her ribs and the numerous strange, yet recognizable guts tucked beneath. If she was going to get to them, she'd have to get that ribcage cracked apart, and she didn't have any suitable tools on her that could cut bone... Well, that wasn't exactly true... Now it may have seemed more than a little extreme, but if she was careful, perhaps the chainsaw could have been used to open the ribs? If she'd messed up, the organs, and perhaps the entire torso would have been irreparably damaged, but it was the easiest option available to her at the moment. And besides, she knew how to operate her own chainsaw! Relatively well enough, at least...

She took another deep breath in, putting the scalpel down while she retrieved the lipstick, transforming it into her chainsaw. Softly stroking the top region, Kanaya then revved up at its lowest strength, carefully moving it in closer towards the cadaver's opened chest. As cautiously and slowly as possible, she then sawed across the sides of her chest cavity, removing the entire frontal ribcage as one plate. She gently placed the separated bones underneath the table, moving it away from her sight as she gazed at the newly exposed organs for an awkward amount of time. Oh, she knew a bit of seadweller inner biology, such as their bladder based aquatic vascular system, but still found herself taken aback by how well... *normal* they looked. The 'heart' more resembled a bladder, with several thin tubes connected to the gills by her sides and to her lungs. All of the organs were mostly the same color, a deeper shade of pink than her blood, though several of the organs were light blue, yellow, or a mixture of both. The liver appeared to have a slight, oily sheen to it, and there were numerous wiry pinkish-blue veins curving about the organs and connected in a sort of circulatory system she couldn't make sense of. 

Otherwise, Feferi's organs barely deviated from a standard landdweller's guts. It was admittedly rather disappointing, as she was expecting a more elaborate system underneath, but it didn't matter much. In a way, this was better, since it'd have made removing them and placing them in the other bodies much easier. She shook her head and moved her attention back down to the corpse, picking at several tendons and cutting through them with the scalpel to loosen several organs. Her hands were now completely covered with fuchsia blood, alongside other bodily fluids. Kanaya was not deterred, reaching inside the chest with both of her hands and taking out what looked like a gall-bladder, or some seadweller equivalent. It felt rather squishy under her touch, and dripped with oily pink fluids that she'd suspected wasn't necessarily blood. Feeling curious, she then took the organ up under her nose, sniffing it lightly under her nostrils and taking in the very unrecognizable odor of... fish...

There was no way she could have honestly said that she didn't expect that. The body's entire inner cavity also smelled strongly of it, as did Kanaya's magenta stained hands. She didn't mind it too much, though it was somewhat distracting. Quickly regaining her composure, Kanaya placed the detached bladder besides Feferi's feet, heading back into the carved up cavity and retrieving her 'heart' next. It almost seemed to slip out of her grasp, finding the texture to be uncomfortably sticky and wet. Plopping it down by the gall-bladder, she resumed poking around the insides, searching for the next suitable organs to remove. The intestines, aquatic based lung-system and stomach would have taken far too much time and effort to easily rip out, so she'd decided instead on only removing the smaller ones. She then opted to pick at the kidneys, cutting the tubes connecting them to the urinary bladder and picking the both of them up with one hand. It was just as slippery as her heart was, though not as slippery and thankfully not as sticky. She dropped them onto the pile of ripped out organs, pink blood grossly seeping from underneath them. 

Staring at the body's now somewhat emptied chest-cavity, Kanaya decided that this was more than enough. She put away the scalpel, reaching underneath the table and picking up the frontal rib-bones, crudely placing them back inside the corpse. She gazed down at her fingers, covered in sticky, wet blood before she then stuck several in her mouth, sucking on them for some time as she reveled in that sweet, sweet taste. Pulling out and wiping her hands on her skirt, Kanaya went on to close up the flaps of flesh around Feferi's chest, which had been rendered into little more than a pink bowl formed by her ribs. She'd found it to be far easier than actually carving her part. All it would take was some simple stitching and the condition of the corpse would have been seemingly unchanged! Kanaya went into her inventory, taking out a needle she once used for tailoring. It would now find a new purpose in fixing up the dead. She took her time, treating the cadaver's flesh as if it were clothing instead, sewing up the wounds with the same level of attentive detail she'd once spent on work-in-progress dresses. 

Feferi's skin was but as cloth now, and she was the Seamstress.

After what seemed like half an hour or so, the body had been fully stitched up. She stared up at Feferi's vacant, empty eyes, placing a hand underneath the girl's chin and shutting her gaping mouth, adding some level of calmness to her expression. Kanaya thought it was remarkable how, even after all that had happened to the corpse, she just did nothing but gaze vacantly at the ceiling, her face unchanged and oblivious to it all throughout. It truly helped cement the complete permanence of death. She reached down towards the watering device; turning it on once more and sprinkling the body clean again, ensuring she would be clean again before she...What *was* she going to do with her? Kanaya hadn't actually thought on what she'd do with the dead after fixing them up. She shook her head once more, deciding this was something she should focus on later. Feferi had taken long enough to cut open, so she definitely had a lot of pretty macabre work ahead of her. 

She then thought on which body she'd operate on next; Karkat, Terezi and Nepeta hadn't been rendered in a state as brutalized as Feferi was, and Kanaya likely wouldn't have been able to handle carving open Karkat. Seeing him dead the first time had devastated her enough, though he had thankfully died looking peaceful enough, especially compared to the others. He would have to come last. There was also Equius, though she felt he would have been harder to drag away than the other bodies due to his supreme strength. Kanaya suddenly remembered the fridge, which still stored in the bodies of Tavros and Vriska...

Vriska... 

The girl's name bounced around in her head like some persistently bad memory for some time, refusing to leave even as Maryam tried to shake it off. Even in death, she couldn't forget about her. Sure, she'd tried her best to put her feeling for her away, and focusing on Rose had helped, but a part of her continued to feel so hurt, and an even smaller part, which had been thankfully weak until now, actually still felt attracted to her. It would never be easy to forget old wounds, a fact that she'd had to learn the hard way. She didn't know how she felt about Vriska's death either; there wasn't much sadness, but even she didn't deserve to die. Perhaps it would have been better to just get her out of the way now? And there was that part of her that had some dirty thoughts about the corpse, thoughts she'd pushed back again. Vriska didn't deserve defilement either. She was dead now, and thus deserved the exact same respect the other bodies had been given. 

Kanaya took a deep, calming breath in, looking at Feferi and wondering what to do with her now. After spending some time in thought, she eventually decided it was easier just to drag her back to the other bodies and cover her up. 

With both of her arms underneath the back, Kanaya lifted the stiff corpse up, raising one hand up towards the back of her scalp, which still felt wet and sticky from the washings. As gentle as she could, she then shifted the body off the table, moving her down to the ground, before proceeding to wrap her hands around the dead troll's bare ankles, dragging her backwards towards the other bodies. This was even more awkward than last time, considering that the corpse was completely naked, since redressing a body so tensed with rigor was not an easy task. Finally, after almost ten minutes of dragging the corpse back, she managed to get her back towards the rest of the dead, moving her back towards the spot she'd placed her in before and covering her up with the pink-stained blanket. Kanaya leant against the walls, sighing out as she stared at the covered bodies of her deceased friends, before looking towards the fridge.

One down, six to go.

She remained in silence for some time, rubbing her forehead in an attempt to ease off some stress. Moving away from the wall, she then headed towards the fridge, hands behind her back. Once there, she simply seated herself on it, lightly tapping her fingers by the door. The girl was clearly reluctant to have to deal with Serket again, even if she was dead! It was immature and irrational, yes, but it was how she felt. But then, she'd let her emotions get the best of her all too many times. Breathing in, she eventually got up, opening up the compartment and staring down at Tavros's decapitated corpse, pushing him away to find Vriska tucked beneath him, blue blood leaking underneath the lower parts of the fridge. Her lifeless eyes seemed to pierce straight through Maryam's heart, as if the girl was silently mocking her for something. Mocking her for being so weak? Or perhaps it was judgment, judgment for her failing to ever properly help the troubled girl with any of her issues. Gritting her teeth, Kanaya then suddenly grabbed Vriska's shoulders, shaking the corpse up and down before she quickly regained her composure, slapping herself before wiping away the hot jade tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Once she'd finally calmed down enough, Kanaya then stared back down at Serket's body, her expression halfway between anger and sadness. After another moment spent in awkward stillness, she proceeded to wrap her arms underneath Vriska's arms again, lifting her out of the fridge as she dragged her across towards the operating table. She found that the body felt a lot heavier and stiffer than before, suggesting that rigor was beginning to set in, but she was thankfully still loose enough. The size of her wings made this much more difficult than with Feferi, but she still managed it, and eventually got there in roughly eight minutes. Staring at the corpse's face, Kanaya then moved her nose in towards her unkempt hair, sniffing it in before pulling away quickly, blushing in shame. Vriska definitely didn't smell any better than before, but she couldn't help but find the strong, sweaty aroma to be somewhat enticing. There were times when she'd fantasized about bathing and cleaning the girl. Looking down towards the table, she realized it wouldn't remain a fantasy. 

Of course she was hesitant. She'd literally dreamt of seeing Serket's naked body, and now here they were... Granted, there was the small complication of the object of her fantasies now being as dead as a doornail, but that only meant she couldn't actually complain, right? Kanaya noticed she felt much less guilty about thinking dirty with Vriska than she did with Feferi, likely because she had deserved it less. Yet even someone as unpleasant as Serket didn't deserve such a horrible death, and Kanaya started feeling ashamed for even thinking like this.

Shaking it off, she focused on moving the body unto the table, feeling her shoulders grow strained from having to prop up a cadaver for so long. Unfortunately, she found that Vriska's wings could not have been folded, which made putting her onto the table rather difficult. She eventually settled on placing her by the right side so that the obtrusive wings faced towards Kanaya. This position would only serve as inadequate for when she'd have to begin desiccating. Looking closely, she could spot what seemed to be exposed patches of skin in her clothing, from which the wings spouted out. Though god-tiers could hide them at will, Vriska being dead complicated this. Taking out the scalpel, Kanaya knew what she had to do now. She didn't need them anymore, and they only served to get in the way of Kanaya prepping her up. There was a part of her that felt that Vriska didn't deserve them either, such lovely cobalt wings belonged on someone 'nicer'. Perhaps she'd figure some way of sewing them onto Tavros? It was the least she could do for the rather rude way she'd sawed off his legs, and also for decapitating him. He surely would have appreciated the offer, no? 

She started off slowly, digging the blade in deeply and watching as once congested blood began to sluggishly seep out towards the side, staining into the orange fabric of that hideous yellow outfit, which Kanaya couldn't wait to rip off as soon as could. She promptly resumed digging the scalpel in, cautiously only to stick to the very border where the wing connected to her back. It took some time, but she eventually managed to loosen it out, and found to her surprise that the wing was very easily removed. She pulled it out with both hands, blood oozing down from the slit she'd left behind. The texture of the detached wing felt most very unusual, as thin as paper, covered in layers of that foul-tasting dust. She placed it into her inventory, dusting her hands off before moving on to the lower wing, staying as careful as she was the first time. Eventually, the remaining wing had been removed, placing it into her modus and staring back down at the body. Vriska had now been stripped of her wings, a morbidly fitting end for one with such a grand hubris.

Staring at the blue scars, Kanaya did feel a pang of guilt. Vriska was an infuriating heartbreaker, yes, but... Her body deserved more respect than this. The girl was dead now, what else could she possibly do to hurt her? Flipping the body over, she gazed into Serket's face for some time, looking into her empty, opened eyes and feeling even more guilt. Extending a hand, Kanaya then spent some time softly stroking a cheek, ignoring that she'd just gotten some blue blood all over her palm. Pulling away, she cursed Vriska beneath her breath, pushing back tears that almost threatened to flood out. Maryam breathed out, attempting to calm herself. She was letting her emotions run amuck yet again. Serket was just that touchy a subject for her, and she was still clearly not completely over the heartbreak, even if she would always let out otherwise. 

Sighing out, Kanaya looked back down at the body in front of her, hands rubbing together in preparation as she then proceeded to begin slipping the shirt off, throwing it away on the ground on the pile of Feferi's wet clothes. As she then pulled off the She nervously stared at Serket's naked chest for time, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment again. Vriska's was about as malnourished as she'd assumed, especially when compared to Peixes. Her thin ribs poked out on her sides and her arms were almost twig-like, with her wrists being small and bony. There was the large hole in her stomach, the wound sizable enough that she could look through it and see the metal of the table on the other size, amongst Serket's cobalt insides. Outside of her gruesome death, what bothered Kanaya the most was that Vriska had never revived; why? Why was she still dead after all this time? Why oh why wouldn't she ever wake up?! 

Shaking her head, she ignored the thoughts, focusing back on the examination. Surprisingly enough, however, her breasts were larger than she'd imagined, though still pitifully small, especially when to Feferi's. They were still attractive enough on their own though, and would have grown to a decent size had Vriska been allowed to get older, though Kanaya was uncertain if god-tiers could even age. She knew enough about the game, but not necessarily on how the whole ascension ever thing worked. The answers her beloved Mother-Grubsprite had given her mostly dealt with the frog catching duties of her Aspect, and she'd found the advice to be extremely invaluable.

Oh, how she missed her lusus...

Kanaya moved away from the corpse, reaching into her inventory to retrieve a very important item to her; the Matriaorb. She held it in her hands for some time, tears streaming down her face as she occasionally glanced back at Serket's body, and the stains of pink blood still on the table. If she couldn't find any technology to revive the trolls, then perhaps she'd wind up using their genetic materials and give it to the young Mothergrub? Though it seemed grim, and would have surely been a difficult road to it, there was still that glimmer of hope left. She breathed in deeply, pushing away thoughts of a strange future as she focused back on the body, noting that she'd still left some clothing on. Moving down towards the end of the table, she proceeded to begin slowly stripping both of the tall red boots off, watching Vriska's feet and legs grow more visible; the pants were short enough that they ended just below the knees, a fact her growingly turgid bulge happened to enjoy. 

Though they weren't anywhere near as shapely as Feferi's, her bony, thin legs still managed to look attractive enough, and her feet were, well, honestly adorable. Her ankles were knobby and her thin toes were somewhat bony, but the curve of her arches and the general shape of her feet were so very erotic. She wrapped one hand around a foot, softly rubbing it against her palm as she delighted at how soft the sole felt underneath her touch. She spent almost five minutes massaging the corpse's feet, even going as far as to sniff them, which she came to quickly regret; they smelled absolutely foul, strong with sweat. There was no doubt that Serket wouldn't have enjoyed the lavish attention Kanaya was giving her, which made her feel somewhat worse about what she was doing. If only she'd maybe tried to reconcile with Vriska instead of pushing her away, what might have changed? 

Again with the angsting! Kanaya scolded herself again for being so emotional. She could surely handle this with her brain.

Pulling her hands away from the feet, she looked up towards her pants, the only part of her clothing still left on. She was anxious of course, just as nervous as she'd been when she was stripping Feferi naked. Breathing in, she eventually brought up the strength to begin slowly pulling them down, her eyes growing wider and wider as Vriska's vulva grew visible, the sight of her disgustingly unkempt pubic hair barely serving to distract her from staring at her genitals. The lips of her vagina were just so snug and inviting, almost as if they beckoned her inside. She wondered just how good it would have felt to stick her bulge up her tight vaginal walls, apparently 

There was no denying it now; she had a full, throbbing erection, tenting up embarrassingly and painfully from underneath her rolled up skirt. The fact that she felt less shame over finding Vriska's carcass attractive might have contributed to her greater arousal this time, though the feelings of guilt still persisted. They weren't anywhere near as stubborn, however, as signified by Kanaya biting her lip so hard that she pricked blood while she put a hand down her skirt, softly fondling her penis. There went her skirt, carefully plopping down onto the floor alongside her underwear! She was unable to control herself, slipping off her shoes as she then climbed up on the table, placing her hands beneath Vriska's head and lifting her bloodied corpse up. 

Her lips made contact with hers, wrapping against her half-opened mouth as she kissed the corpse passionately for roughly a full minute. The strange, almost repulsive taste of blueberry and copper was strong in her mouth, but Kanaya was not deterred. She then began grinding her penis up against Serket's vagina, almost about to enter when Kanaya abruptly stopped herself, dropping the corpse back onto the table as she dug her nails into her own scalp and screamed out. Tears of shame streamed down her face, and she was absolutely unable to believe she had stopped THIS low. Tightening her arms around Vriska's body, Kanaya then began hugging her gently, whispering out an apology in-between her sobbing. Even Vriska, of all people, didn't loathsome treatment like this. She wasn't just some sex doll, she was a person! Climbing down off the table, Kanaya hurriedly pulled her skirt back up, not even bothering to put her shoes or underwear on. 

Oh, how could she let her hormones control her like this? How could get this filthy?! This was definitely in the running for serving as the most shameful moment of her entire life.

For what felt like many hours, Kanaya did nothing but stare blankly at Vriska, the tears causing her makeup to run while she softly stroked the corpse's face. Eventually, she reached down for the watering device, switching it on as she began washing the body. She watched as the splatters of cobalt washed off, Serket's hair growing wet and sticky as her malnourished, filthy body was bathed at last. She took her time, carefully scrubbing her hands across the corpse as she sprinkled the hose about, massaging and caressing the cold, thin cadaver with motherly care. 

There would be no desiccation; the poor girl had been desecrated enough.

She promptly began drying the body, using a clean towel she'd just retrieved from her inventory and keeping a level head as she worked around the corpse, going from underneath the torso down to Vriska's rather flat buttocks, which she still found attractive enough on their own right. It was her legs that consistently caught her eyes though; for she'd find them reluctantly glancing at the dead troll's thin toes on occasion. Shaking the dirty thoughts off, she focused her attention onto the large in Vriska's chest, which had apparently become even more noticeable after cleaning. Closing this up might have taken more than simple sewing, but she'd have to try. She couldn't just leave her with that horrid wound. She took out the needle and some cloth, which she used to wipe off the last bits of Feferi's magenta blood off it. Placing the cloth over the wound, she then began stretching the skin over it. It was crude, but effective enough at covering up the front part of the wound. Now she'd just need to do the same for the other side. 

Before she could even flip the cadaver over, however, a loud clang from behind froze her still, causing her to drop the freshly blooded needle. Without even looking back, Kanaya then called out, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible,

"... Hello?"

A single honking noise only greeted her. Kanaya raised her chainsaw.


End file.
